


I've Got You

by SortaMaliciousVaGAYbond



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, I don't really know what to tag, Light violence?, M/M, Mostly Gen, but there's kinda a mavin feel?, first fic, jeremy jack and geoff are all background, this is mainly freewood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SortaMaliciousVaGAYbond/pseuds/SortaMaliciousVaGAYbond
Summary: "This wasn’t supposed to go like this. It was supposed to be a quick easy job, in an out with a couple grand in each of their pockets""He could hear everything but dare not open his eyes. The sound of gunfire assaulted his ringing ears while the muffled shouting of the others wormed its way through"The Fakes go in for a simple bank heist but things don't go as planned





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first fic EVER! So please be nice. Constructive criticism is welcomed!! This is mostly Gen but had hints of Freewood and Mavin. I love this universe and these guys so I’m gonna work on more FAHC fics. 
> 
> I also already have a Supercorp fic in the works so if you enjoy that fandom, keep a look out!

He could hear everything but dare not open his eyes. The sound of gunfire assaulted his ringing ears while the muffled shouting of the others wormed its way through. He could almost make out a deep voice, it sounded like it was calling his name. He tried to take stock of himself, as he shifted his weight he let out a hiss; he felt a searing pain in his shoulder and abdomen. ‘Bloody hell’’ he thought annoyed. His attention snapped from the pain to the hand that suddenly fell on his uninjured shoulder. “Gav! Gav, can you hear me?!”

Gavin slowly nodded his head and slowly tried to blink his eyes open. “Fuck,” the voice exclaimed, “he’s hit! We need to get him out of here, now!” the voice attempted to retain its calm, but his panic was seeping through, in his frantic state his Jersey accent slipped out. Gavin made another attempt to open his eyes, it was fuzzy, but he could just make out the face hovering above him, it was his boi. “Michoo…” he tried to speak but it was little more than a gravely groan. Michael squeezed his shoulder lightly, “Hang in the boi, we’re getting you out. Hurry the fuck up!” Michael shouted into the con as well as over to Ryan and Jeremy as the worked on clearing away the sea of cops flooding into the bank.

“Get him to the back exit! Jack’s coming around with a bob!” Lil J called back to Michael as he ducked behind a desk just as a spray of bullets flew past. Michael ground his teeth, “Come on Gavy.” He grabbed the slighter man under his uninjured shoulder while wrapping his other arm around the slim waist and hoisted him up putting a limp arm around his neck. Gavin let out a yelp as pain shot through his entire body. “I know, I’m sorry boi. Just hang on. Hang on.” Michal spoke through gritted teeth as he half carried the Brit into the stairwell that leads to the back exit.

As they moved towards their escape Jeremy and Ryan provided covering fire. Ryan was furious. This wasn’t supposed to go like this. It was supposed to be a quick easy job, in an out with a couple grand in each of their pockets. Now Gav was hurt. His Golden Boy. As he put a bullet through a cop’s head who had turned the muzzle of his gun on the retreating forms of Michael and Gavin he decided to end this. He took ducked behind the counter he was taking cover at to rifle through the duffle bag slung across his back. They called him crazy and excessive, but it was time like this that Ryan laughed at them; you could always use a few sticky bombs. He pulled one from the bag and shouted over to Jeremy, “Get back!”. Lil J glanced over to see the device in the other man’s hand and moved back towards the stairwell the others had used.

Once Ryan was sure Jeremy was clear he armed the bomb, waited for a clear shot then flung it out where it landed in the center of the surrounding LSPD officers who were currently raining bullets down on them. The same officers that hurt his Golden Boy, his Gavin. He detonated the bomb and used the panic to run and meet Jeremy, they needed to get to the others. As he ran his thoughts ran with him. ‘I’ll kill them. I’ll kill them all, I swear. If he di-’. Ryan mentally shook himself, he couldn’t think like that. Especially not right now. But, if something did happen to Gavin, he would rain terror on all the LSPD. He didn’t have his reputation for nothing; people knew that when you saw The Vagabond bearing down on you, you were already dead.

At the bottom of the stairwell, Gav was slouched against a beige wall brightened with the crimson which was steadily flowing out of his shoulder. Michael knelt beside him, one hand applying pressure to the wound on the Brits abdomen with one hand while the other was clenched around an AP Pistol. He was ready to annihilate anyone that wasn’t a member of the crew. “Where the hell are they?” Michael cursed to himself as they still waited for Jack to get there with their transport. His com had gone out a while back so he was listening for the sound of the cargo bob and waiting for confirmation from Ryan or Jeremy He hoped they’d hurry up, and that they were safe.

Gavin was flickering in and out of consciousness, barely aware of what was going on around him. All he could focus on was the hot pain shooting through his body and picking out various words from Michael. The banging of the stairwell door above them alerted Michael who turned the muzzle of his gun aimed at the corner of the stairs, waiting. “Jacks coming in now,” Jeremy shouted to let Michael know to get ready as well as not to shoot, “Geoff’s gonna give ‘em a start and take out as many as he can, then we’ll take out the rest of them”. Michael had relaxed slightly at the sound of Lil J’s voice and saw their legs moving down the stairs. Ryan stopped short when he saw the state Gavin was in. Michael noticed the concern on the Vagabond’s normally stoic face. Worry, concern, anger, all lit his face. He knew that look, he knew it because it was the same one reflected on his own face. “He’s not great, but he’s alive.” Michael knew it wasn’t much, but it seemed to be enough as Ryan moved the rest of the way down the stairs.

Only moments later Ryan and Jeremy's coms cracked to life. “We’re coming in, get ready!” Jack said as she pulled the bob around to the back of the bank. Geoff was hanging out the side lighting up one of the cop cars. The car exploded causing the remaining officers to scatter away from scorching car parts. Jack gave the word and Ryan and Jeremy through the door open, gaking the disoriented officers. Between the three of them, the last cop soon hit the asphalt; Ryan reappeared through the door to help Michael carry Gavin and get him in the back of the cargo bob. Gav was hanging onto consciousness by a thread but attempted to force his eyes open as he felt his body being moved by not only Michael but someone else know. He couldn’t get them to open but he heard the choppers blades and knew they were getting out.

Geoff hopped into the co-piolet seat allowing the four to get in the back. Jeremy jumped in first and helped Michael and Ryan get Gavin in before the other two followed. “Go, Jack, go!” Michael yelled the second his foot landed on the grating. Not a second later they were taking off. The LSPD had called in reinforcements and new squad cars were pulling up while two choppers were inbound. Michael and Jeremy shot out either side taking cops down left and right.

Ryan stuck to Gavin’s side putting pressure on his wounds. “You’re going to be okay Gav, I’ve got you” he whispered into the blonde’s ear. Geoff told them that Caleb was already on his way to HQ to take care of Gavin. Ryan’s husked voice alerted Gavin to his presence and he shifted his head slightly and mustered up his strength to get out a shaky “Thanks Rye-bread” before fading off. Ryan just clutched the lithe body closer to his broad chest. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” He kept whispering reassuring himself more than Gavin. And even though Gav’s normally rambunctious body was currently still, save for the slow shallow breaths, Ryan knew he would be all right. He knew.

The others had taken out the choppers and Jack was flying as fast as she could to the house. They were all battered and bloody, but they were breathing. They would be okay. Gavin would be okay.


End file.
